DESCRIPTION: This is an application to continue a longitudinal study of Spanish-speaking students that began in 1989 when the participants were five years of age. As participants pass from middle to late adolescence, three studies are planned to be examined: 1) school performance and parents? and children?s educational expectations and aspirations, 2) early risk and protective factors in children?s school adaptation, and 3) emerging risk and protective factors in older children and adolescents? school adaptation. Special attention will be paid to gender differences.